I Want My Innocence Back
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: Ray KonxOC! After a battle for the final, something happens to Sakura; leading her to find out something thanks to Kai. Will this bring herself and Ray back together as friends? NO FLAMES PLEASE! First two parts are introduction and OC information!
1. Introduction

Okay, so I thought I'd try something different with the start of my stories from now on; posting a single chapter with the author note, etc in.  
Then another one with the OC info in.  
So here goes :)

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

So the reason behind the title?  
I was listening to a song called I Want My Innocence Back by US artist Emilie Autumn (I'm seriously addicted to her right now ^.~) when the little plot bunny called pixie came along and bit me (ermmm... That has no reference to my own little bunny called pixie btw ;']).  
I tried hard to ignore it but the more I did, the more it bit me.  
Then something pinged; why not do one staring Ray Kon, hence why he's the main boy in this one.  
Okay... Ermmmm... On with the rest

**STORY NOTE (UNFORTUNATELY!):**

_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS STORY GOES, THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON.  
EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT NOT TO READ THIS IF THEY DO NOT WISH TO  
THIS IS HOW IT IS IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT THAT WAY.  
SO IF IT DOESN'T GO HOW YOU LIKE IT, GET OFF THE PAGE!  
THIS IS MY WRITING STYLE AND NOT YOURS!_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of the characters/logos/bitbeasts etc.  
They are each in their own right and they belong to whom so ever created them.  
Nor do I own any of Emilie Autumn's songs or any other song featured/mentioned in the fic.  
The only things I do own are the plot and the story line for a start.  
I also own the characters and bitbeast names you do not recognise, even the team name you do not recognise.

**RATING:**

M (Mature audiences - reasons below)

**REASONS:**

Language, Lemon (boyxgirl), suggested rape, mention(s) of self-harm

**ADVICE/GUIDANCE:**

If you do not like anything that has been mentioned in the above warning, I suggest that you push the back button now.  
I do not wish to be responsible in anyway for corruption or damage of innocent minds.  
These themes are necessary to the whole story line so do not bitch to me.  
By doing thIs, I wish to cover some serious common issues and help people understand them - especially the most common one - IT IS NEVER YOUR FAULT THAT IT HAPPENED TO YOU! DO NOT BELIEVE IT FOR ONE SECOND!.

**ADDITIONAL STORY NOTE:**

This story might be a tad OOC - meaning that the Beyblade boys might be out of character at certain points!  
This is also set a few years after G-Rev so the guys will be in the last stage of their teens.

Also, the last art (which will contain the lemon) will be written in my P.O.V - this is for one simple reason; it is a lot easier for me to write it that way instead of a character view.  
Basically, it's a hell of a lot more comfortable for me to write it that way :')  
Like stated before, this is how that story goes in my mind so do not go bitching to me if you don't bloody well like it!

**TO FINISH WITH:**

Well, now that's done with, continue on to the story; I hope you enjoy :)  
Oh this is the first time I've done this with the start of my story; hopefully it makes it a lot easier!

*BV6*


	2. OC Information

Okay; so here's another part, this time with the main OC information in.  
Here we go :)

**NAME (first & last):**

Sakura Takamo

**NICKNAME:**

Saku

**AGE:**

19

**APPEARENCE:**  
For a basic image (i.e face structure, body size, etc); look at pictures of 'Belinda Stradust'. Remember; Sakura is an anime character so human features need to be applied but not looking the same!

**Eyes:  
** Her eyes are almost ice blue but they edge on the brighter side of Crystal Blue.  
**Hair:**  
Her hair is a darkish lightish lilac colour but it changes later on to a deep light purple on the top and a black underlay (underneath).  
It reaches her mid back and it's multi-layered (different lengths going up).  
Her bangs sweep across to the left side of her face; they are also razored down the sides of her face.  
**Normal outfit:**  
Her normal outfit consists of skinny jeans (printed, normal, colourful, etc) on the bottom with a cute tee or corset.  
Upon her hands sits some fingerless gloves/mittens combination.  
She wears purple and black skate shoes that makes for easy running at various points.  
Along with a random hair bow and some jewellery she has her favourite look.  
**Beyblading outfit:**  
A deep purple corset is placed on the top half of her body with a purple and black fluffed up high skirt settled on her hips.  
A satin silk waist tie-around ribbon in purple joins her skirt.  
Black stockings and black heels are found upon her legs and feet.  
Along with a hair bow and make-up; her outfit is complete.

**BODY MODIFICATION(S):**

**Tattoos:**  
She has a pair of black tattered angel wings on her upper back that turn to a heart at the bottom.  
Upon her left thigh is a purple violin with musical notes.  
Her right thigh holds a leopard printed bow that looks like a wrap around.  
On her right wrist, she has a nautical star with the words 'LOVE'S DREAM' written in a banner.  
Upon her left wrist, she has a flame coloured heart with a blank banner on it (this will later be filled by Ray's name).  
On her hips she has a Ying Yang symbol on one side and on the other, rainbow stars.  
**Piercings: **  
A double navel piercing can be seen every now and then depending on her top.  
Her ears have been pierced 12 times on each side adding to her originality.  
A left side lip bar graces her bottom lip.  
A simple little stud is found on her left nostril

**PERSONALITY:**

Sakura can be a real bitch when she wants to be but the main reason behind this is her past. She can be a real hard person to break through to but once you do, she is a sweet and caring person; doing anything for the people she loves and cares for.  
Just like the Ying and Yang, you can't have her kind and gentle side without coming across her bitchy and aggressive side (mostly shown in her blading).  
She doesn't see herself as a girly girl but she defiantly has a strong sense of feminine air about her.  
Friendly, kind and outgoing outside of the arena, she's the type of girl you'd love to be around.  
She's very creative and she has incredible musical ear (her launcher is linked to this).

**GENDER:**

Female

**FAMILY:**

Matsumoto (Father - dead)  
Asuka (Mother - dead)  
Ayumi (Sister - alive but they never see each other)

**PAST:**

When she was younger, Sakura was abused and hit. Her father would have parties where his friends would come over and they'd make a fool out of her. They'd hit her and make her ashamed of who she was.  
She had her mother's beauty and they shunned her for that; making her feel like she was ugly.  
It was only in time and through meeting her fellow team mates, she learned to accept her exceptional beauty.

**BLADE COLOUR:**

Purple

**BITBEAST:**

A mountain leopard named Leo

**BITBEAST SPECIAL ATTACK:**

Scar Claw (leaves a mark on the blader)

Scar Claw Dagger (nearly shatters the blade but renders it useless. Leaves scars on opponent. This is only used when she feels right to do so)

**LAUNCHER:**

A purple violin

**SKILL:**

She can play violin hence why her launcher is a violin. She combines music and blading together to create her perfect art.

**CRUSH/GUY OR GIRL:**

Raymond 'Ray' Kon


	3. An Old Enemy

"Come on Sakura!".  
My head turned to the side as my eyes shifted a little; a small smile spreading onto my mouth.

"Hey there girls".  
Running over the road, after checking both sides of course, I jumped into the car and we sped off towards the stadium; checking into our dressing room.

"So, come on, show us what you're gonna wear today then".  
I gave a little laugh before pulling the bag that was perched on my shoulders off; opening it after I placed it on the seat.

A deep purple corset followed by a purple and black fluffed up high skirt appeared.  
Purple satin silk waist tie-around , black stockings, black heels and a bow joined the other items.  
Only things to remain in the bag were my blade and my launcher; a blade holster stuck some where in there too.

"Oh wow lush!".  
I couldn't help but smile.  
"Are you doing your make-up too?".  
Nodding my head I giggled a little.  
"Of course, I wouldn't be who I am without it".  
They all laughed just as a rapping noise came to the door; Sumi answering it a few moments after.

I had my back turned to the team that came in.  
"Well, if it isn't Sakura Takamo".  
My head shot up and whipped around to the voice.  
"Tyson!".  
I let out a scream and jumped over the sofa; running into the arms of the bluenette that is my best friend.

"Oh gods, Tyson. I've missed you".  
He smiled at me and laughed.  
"Same here Saku".  
I grinned at the use of my pet name. Pulling away, I greeted the rest of the team. Well, all bar one; Ray.

To cut a long story short, something happened that made Ray believe that I was responsible for it, but of course I wasn't.  
He seemed to think it so we became enemies.  
I just mumbled and walked past him.

"Now, I think it's about time I get ready. I only have so long to make myself look a lot better than I do now".  
I gave out a laugh as I gathered both my clothes and make up.  
After, what was like twenty minutes, I re-entered the room to cheers.  
"Let's get this show on the road".  
My lilac coloured hair swaying slightly.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the rest of the contents; clipping the holster to my leg, placing the blade inside and picking up my violin launcher, the bow attached to it.  
"Haha, talk about a Japanese Autumn".

I stuck my tongue out before laughing.  
"So, you know you like it".  
I gave a wink before joining Tyson and Kai on the sofa.  
"Well hello there pretty lady".  
I gave a giggle. "Oh, what could you possibly want Kai?".  
He kissed my cheek; getting a hit on the leg.

"Hey, be careful of the make up".  
He huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"You're a typical girl".  
"Hey, no one is complaining are they?".  
He raised an eyebrow and I just laughed.  
"Come on you lot, time for the show".  
I pushed myself up and grabbed what I needed; making my way out of the door.

I walked along beside Tyson and Kai.  
Ray was up ahead on his own.  
Max was with the other girls behind us.  
"You better go easy on me Saku".  
I looked back and grinned at Max.  
"Oh now I can't promise that properly Maxy".  
He laughed making the rest of us laugh too.

We soon reached the end of the tunnel.  
"We'll see you on the other side".  
"Sure will".

Pretty soon the tournament started off with a blast.  
Sumi won against Max.  
Kari lost against Tyson.  
Savannah tied with Kai.  
That left only two people - myself and Ray.  
'Oh great'.  
"That is it. The final battle. Who will win? Now give it up for Ray from the Bladebreakers!".

Cheers sounded as he approached the dish.  
"And we have our last girl of the night - Sakura from the Angels".  
I smiled and stood up; flicking my hair over my shoulder as I approached the dish myself, cheers sounding louder making my crystal blue eyes sparkle.

I looked at the man standing in front of me and glared before giving a smirk; loading my launcher.  
"Seriously Sakura, why do you use that thing".  
I shot another glare.

"Oh come on Ray darling. You should know by now that two arts combined together make something amazing and unexplainable".  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Whatever".  
"I thought so".

"Let's get this final battle on the road".  
I placed my violin bow onto the strings and got ready; arranging my fingers on the fret.  
"3. 2. 1. Let it rip!".  
Pulling the bow; my blade launched and joined Ray's in the dish.

Through out the match, we were at pretty much the same level.  
'Urgh, come on I know I can do better than I am right now'.  
I closed my eyes and placed a little tune upon the instrument; my blade dancing in time to it, dodging each and every attack.  
I picked up on an opening and my eyes shot up.

"Let's go Leo. Scar Claw!".  
My purple blade moved in and hit Ray's head on; our bitbeasts fighting before mine knocked Ray's flying out of the dish.  
"Woah, would you look at that!".  
I grinned and put my violin by my side.  
"We have ourselves our winner! Sakura has won so that means... The Angels win the tournament!".

Cheers filled the air as I walked down the steps; greeted with the excitement of the girls.  
"Wow, that was just amazing Saku!".  
I giggled and bow.  
"It was an honour to win for us".  
I noticed that the stadium was just about empty.  
'Since when did it ever happen that fast?'.  
I shrugged my shoulders and ran back toward the dish; picking my blade up. ';You did me proud Leo'.  
"Well done Saku".

Looking down from the height; I saw Tyson and Max.  
"Oh hey".  
I sat on the edge and slipped down; landing onto my heels.  
"That was some match. Talk about close".  
I laughed aloud.  
"Haha, oh yeah, but I guess I was just lucky".  
I stuck my hand out and shook them; not bothering with him.  
"Party back at the hotel?".

I cheered.  
"You bet, I have the perfect dress too. We all do. There'll be plenty of food too!".  
"Food?".  
I laughed harder at Tyson's outburst and walked back through the tunnel; gathering everything from the dressing room before heading back to our hotel via the bus.


	4. A Devil In Disguise

We arrived at the hotel soon after; walking up to Kari and Savannah's room.  
I unlocked the door and kicked it open with my foot.  
"Come in".  
Tyson stopped and gawked at what he saw.  
"How on earth...".

"Hey Ty, this was gonna always happen regardless of who won".  
I nodded in agreement with Savannah.  
"Now, excuse me boys, I better get changed out of this outfit and into something more comfortable".  
Sumi looked at me.  
"I'll come and help you".  
I smiled gratefully at her before we left.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?".  
I looked at her and nodded.  
"How can you and Ray hate each other so much?".  
I sighed and looked at her.  
"It's quite easy, it comes more from his side. He won't get it through his head that I didn't even damage his old blade bad enough for it to smash into pieces but meh. What can I do? He won't even listen to me and I doubt anything will change his mind".

I sighed and pulled the room card out of my stocking and placed it over the reader; beeping and flashing green when the card was recognized.  
The lock un clicked and I pushed the door open; Sumi closing it when she entered.  
"May as well change now".

I pulled out a short red ruffled skirted dress with a huge black ribbon bow on the waist out of the wardrobe and a pair of black knee high boots; a dark pink ribbon looped through some eyes and tied as bows at the top.  
Slipping out of my current outfit, I toned down my make up and slipped into my new dress and boots; Sumi helping me zip it up.

"Come on, we better get back to this party. I want food and there'll be none left by the time Tyson's finished scoffing it all".  
I let a small laugh pass through my lips.  
"Yeah, let's get going".  
I walked over to the door and opened it again; exiting with Sumi by my side.  
The door shut and clicked into place; signalling that it was shut.

We walked back to the party and entered through the door; a muffled welcome sounding.  
"Welcome back girls".  
I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Oh Tyson, swallow your food before you talk!".  
I huffed a little and slumped onto the couch; picking up some treatment cream off the table as I passed it.

"Hey Saku, kick ass tattoo. When did you get it done?".  
I looked up to see Kari pointing to the tattoo that was slightly exposed on my thigh.  
"Oh, I got it done a few weeks ago; Mariah managed to complete it in about three hours. That girl is just to amazing to be true and she's just a wizz at the ink".

I gave a small smile as I dipped my finger tips into the cream; rubbing it onto the ink.

A purple violin with a bow layed across it was drawn on my thigh with musical notes coming from it.  
Sure, it doesn't sound that great but if you could see it, you'd say other wise.

"Let's get this party started!".  
I let out a laugh and jumped up; skimming over to the stereo, blasting the music through it.  
I quickly ghosted over to the food table and pinched a sandwich off Tyson's plate before he could even register it missing.

Before long, my head began to throb slightly.  
Quickly excusing myself; I exited the room and closed the door, propping my back up against the wall.  
'Urgh, I really have to lay off'.  
A small sigh passed my lips and I pushed up; walking down the hallway.  
Part way down; my arm got grabbed and I was pulled into someone.  
"Well hello there Sakura".

A smooth voice traced the insides of my ears. It was all too familiar; laced with a hint of Russian.  
That's when realisation hit me.  
"Kai!".  
I tried in desperate vain to get away from the grip of the vice like arms that had snaked their way around my waist.  
"Come on Sakura, I know you want me...".  
His hands trailed down my sides and landed onto my hips; gripping them tightly.

A pained moan escaped my lips as I tried to squirm out of the grip once more; succeeding after a few more attempts.  
I placed my hands onto his shoulders and pushed him back; the result ending in him taking a clatter against the wall.  
Crimson ruby eyes flashed in danger and I cussed under my breath; instantly regretting what I had just carried out.  
His hands reached out and gripped my hips once again; bruising sure to occur in the morning.

I saw a playful yet lustful glint in his cold eyes before he pulled me close to him; placing, what seemed like, gentle butterfly kisses along my neck line.  
My eye fluttered shut before a sharp pain ripped through my veins; a scream bouncing off the hallway.

The door slammed open and out popped Kair and Ray.  
Kai, somehow, had managed to let me go and disappeared somewhere down the hall.  
'What the hell?'.  
I cussed under my breath once more.  
"Hey Skakura, are you alright?".  
I turned my head a little, wincing in pain, to face Kari.

"Huh? Oh yeah".  
I walked slightly past them before I heard a gasp.  
"Sakura... Blood... Neck... Deep".  
I arched an eyebrow and looked to Kari weirdly. I'm sure she'd gone wacko.

"What the hell are you talking about Kari?".  
By now I really couldn't be bothered to go through this; she really needed to hurry up and say what she was going to say.  
"Your neck, it's pouring blood from the deep wound".  
She reached a hand out and went to touch it, missing as I dodged out of her path.

"It's nothing, really. I must have caught myself scratching".  
'What a pathetic lie'.  
I knew for sure that she could see right through it.  
She sighed and grabbed my arm; dragging me down the hallway with Ray behind her.


	5. A Devil In Disguise 2

Kicking a door open, she practicality threw me into the room and dragged Ray in behind her, slamming the door shut.  
Pointing to a sofa that was there, she shot a 'sit down there now' look.  
Not wanting to disappoint her, I complied and took a seat.  
I watched her with curious eyes as she walked over to a cabinet and opened it; pulling a first aid box out after a few moments.  
'Oh shit!'.

Quickly jumping up, I hopped over the couch and straight for the door, only to slam into a wall of muscle.  
Looking up, I came eye to eye with Ray.  
"Oh for fucks sake".  
I had totally forgotten that Ray had cat-like abilities and that included moving from place to place without a single noise.

Picking me up, he eased over to the couch and plopped down; placing his arms around my waist to keep me tightly in place.  
I tried to get out of his grip but my god, those arms were fucking hard to get out of.

Sighing in defeat, I remained still.  
What made it worse for me was that I sat on my enemies' lap.  
'Give me a fucking break'.

Sighing in defeat, I remained still.  
What made it worse for me was it was his lap.  
'Gimme a break!'.  
I looked across the room to see Kari making her way back over; cotton buds and antiseptic wash in her hands.

"Don't you fucking dare Kari!".  
I struggled again knowing I wouldn't get far.  
"Oh don't be such a fucking wuss. This will only hurt for a few seconds. Make sure you don't let her go Ray".  
I felt him huff against my back.

Tipping the bottle onto the wool; Kari pulled it away and stopped in front of me.  
"Get ready".  
A low growl escaped my throat as I moved my neck; desperate to avoid the next few seconds.  
Kari being Kari somehow managed to put the wool onto the open wound.

My eyes snapped shut as a pained whimper slipped past my lips.  
Tears burned my closed eyes; needing to escape and cascade down.  
'No, I won't let them see me cry'.  
A few tears, by now though, had managed to slip out".  
"There, that wasn't that bad was it?".

My head snapped up and I shot her a glare.  
"Oh no, it tickled. Oops... Hang on, it fucking killed me! Now let me go!"  
Kari rolled her eyes and made a signal; the arms loosening their grip allowing me to jump up and dart out of the room.

Pushing my body off the door after I leaned against it, I eased down the hallway and came to a halt outside of a door.  
Very cautiously, I placed my fingers to the just cleaned wound and gasped a little; the damn thing was even more tender now.  
'Geez! Thanks a lot Kari'.

Suddenly the door opened and a hand reached out; gripping my arm and dragging me into the room.  
With a clash, the door slammed shut and I was pinned against it.  
Looking up my crystal met with flashing ruby.  
'Oh shit!'.

"Sorry I had to leave you but if anyone saw me, it wouldn't have looked right".  
I growled and lifted my leg; kneeing him in the gut.  
"You're such a selfish fucker Kai Hiwatari".  
He groaned out and doubled over allowing me to dash away from him; only to get tackled to the bed.

"You little bitch. You'll pay for that".  
I gasped when his eyes grew darker; that meant only one thing - I was in trouble.  
Whatever it was, I could only beg that it wasn't anything to bad.  
"You better think again if you think it's going to be light... Saku".

I shivered at the way her said that; that certainly wasn't good.  
"Maybe you'd look better with this off".  
His fingers ghosted over my exposed skin causing a sickening shiver to ripple it's way through my body.  
"Awwww... What's the matter? Are you cold?".

I glared at him before trying to escape.  
"Try all you want to but you'll never escape".  
I growled again and tried even more to escape; failing again.

Soon clothes were discarded and I lay there shivering.  
"Do you want to know a little secret?".  
My eyes shot up.  
"What?".

Kai snickered and leant close to my ear and nibbled on it before breathing into it.  
"That little accident that happened with Ray's last blade, that was all because of me".  
My eyes widened in horror.  
"You what! You done that?".  
He nodded his head and smirked.

I let out a cry.  
"You... You fucking twat! You made me lose one of my closest friends because of a little stunt you pulled!".  
He leant close to me again.  
"Which worked in my favour; now that Ray isn't interested in you anymore, you're all mine".

A sudden pain ripped and crashed through out my body causing me to scream out in discomfort.  
Tears cascaded down my face.  
'When will this end?'.


	6. Heavily Broken

A few months had passed and I felt broken; I couldn't deal with this.  
Standing in front of Ray's house, I looked up.  
Sumi was in there and I needed to talk to her; this was killing me and I was ready to burst.

As I walked up the steps; tears burned my eyes.  
Before I knew it, I reached the door and my fist knocked on it.  
A few seconds later, the door lock clicked and a voice reached my ears.  
"What do you want Sakura?".

I took a breath to steady myself.  
"I want to talk to Sumi".  
I heard Ray sigh before he walked back inside; a feminine voice reaching my ears a few moments after.  
"What's wrong Saku?".

That's when I fell onto my knees crying; my walls had finally broken.  
"Ohhh... S-Sumi, I can't do t-this anymore".  
I heard her kneel in front of me; taking me into her arms.

"Sakura what's wrong?".  
I looked up at her; parts of my new hair colour clinging to my face.  
"What happened to me, did I deserve it?".  
She took a breath.

"Sumi, whatever happened in your past when you were younger was not your fault. No matter how many people say it is, it isn't".  
I looked at her and sniffed.  
"I mean, did I deserve what Kai done to both me and Ray?".

She gasped and pulled me to face her.  
"What did he do to you?".  
I stiffened up before crying again.

"He raped me Sumi. Kai raped me. I thought I could trust him but he deceived me. He also tampered with Ray's blade so that it smashed to pieces after that battle we had a while ago".  
Arms wrapped around me tighter; pulling me closer to the body.

"Oh Sakura, don't you even dare for one second blame yourself for what that bastard done to you".  
I looked up at her.  
"I know but he made me lose one of the closest friends I ever had. Seriously, I think I'm just going to go home".

She paused for a moment before sighing.  
"You're not going home like that on your own. I'll take you".

She stood up before disappearing into the house; her car keys in hand.  
Smiling thankfully at her; I lifted myself up and walked over to the car hopping in and heading home.

After a quick exit of the car; I managed to drag myself up to my room.  
I walked up to my dresser and opened the drawer; a knife sparkled in the sunlight.  
'I guess I have no choice but to do this'.  
Silently, I picked it up and sat on my bed; holding the knife firmly in my hand.

The sliver point was cold against the skin of my wrist.  
I paused for a moment before applying a bit of pressure and dragging the tip across my wrist; crimson red fluid starting to trickle out of the wound.  
A pleasing sensation crept over me as I began the process all over again.

A few days later and we had just began the new tournament in China.  
Each team the was taking part were strong but I knew that we had to win in order to face the Bladebreakers once again.  
After what seemed like hours, it was finally announced that the next day would be the final between us and the boys.  
'I will get my payback Kai. I will make you regret ever laying a hand on me'.

Night had passed and soon the morning came to be.  
We sat in the stadium and waited for DJ to show up.  
Each second wasted was a second wasted of revenge.  
Not before long he showed up.

"Now it's time to get this final underway! Would you please give it up for our two finalist teams! The Bladebreakers!".  
Cheers filled the air for the team opposite us.  
"And the Angels!".  
The cheers erupted louder than those the sounded before.

Turn by turn the battles came before the final one was ready.  
'This is it'.  
"It all comes down to this! The final battle between the Angels and the Bladebreakers! Now give it up for Sakura!".  
I took a deep breath and stood up; making my way to the dish as cheers and screams sounded.

"And now here come's Kai!".  
More cheers and screams sounded as her approached the dish as well.  
'I'll make you pay Kai'.  
He had the trademark smirk on his face.  
That was really doing it for me.

I placed my blade onto it's launcher and stood ready; waiting for the signal, Kai doing the same.

"Let's get this final battle on the road".  
I placed my violin bow onto the strings and got ready; arranging my fingers on the fret.  
"3. 2. 1. Let it rip!".  
Pulling the bow; my blade launched and joined Kai's in the dish.

Through out the battle; Kai was slightly ahead of me.  
'Urgh, come on Sakura. I know I can do better than this'.  
"What's the matter baby; is this too much of a fight for you?".

My eyes flashed and I growled deep in my throat.  
"That is it! You think that you're all it but you're not! You ruined my life, you took the one thing I was keeping from me and then... then you tell me that it was your fault that I lost on of the greatest friends I ever had!".  
By now my strength was starting to give way; I knew it wasn't long before I passed out.

"How much of a story are you going to tell Sakura? You and I both know that is a lie!".  
"That does it. I'm sick of hearing all the lie's that come out of your mouth! Finish this Leo! Scar Claw Dagger!".

A burst of white light shot out of the dish causing Dranzer to be knocked out.  
"Woah! Would you look at that! Kai's blade has just been knocked out of the dish! That means our winner and champions are The Angels!"  
I gave a smiled and waved to everyone before I started to feel dizzy; the last thing I remember before passing out was someone catching my body.


	7. A Friendship Fixed

After a few hours, I stirred a little before my eyes fluttered open; sitting up to take in my surroundings.  
'I recognise this bedroom'.  
I pondered on it for a few minutes before it hit me.  
'This is Ray's room'.

I swung my legs over the bed and exited the room; making my way down the stairs.  
I heard some noises coming from the kitchen; curiously walking in when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks for this Ray".  
He turned around and looked at me smiling slightly after.  
"It's no problem".

Placing whatever he had in his hand down, he walked over to and stopped; pulling me into a hug.  
Tears slipped from my eyes as I hugged him back; not wanting to let him go from my grip.

"Oh Ray, I've missed this so much. I'm sorry...".  
Fingers placed themselves over my lips.  
"No Sakura, I should be the one who is sorry. I never gave you the chance to say something for yourself. I was too much of a hot head that I didn't notice how much it was hurting you".  
I smiled at him; placing my head on his chest, listening to his gentle yet heavy heartbeat.

"You're here now and that;s all that matters Ray".  
He gave me a small smile before pulling way; handing me a few towels.  
"The bathroom is at the top of the stairs, third on the right".  
"Thank you".

I took the towels and made my way back up the stairs; turning the shower on when I reached the room.  
'Hmmm... I do need this shower'.  
While the water warmed up; I stripped out of my clothes and removed my make up; sorting my hair out after before I slipped into the shower.

The water cascaded down my body; wrapping it's warm and gentle arms around me.  
I ran a hand down my body and gasped; my eyes snapping open.  
Turning my head; I saw another beside mine.

"Ray".  
"Sakura, I've got to tell you this. I love you, I know that it might be sudden for you and you may not feel the same but... I do... I really do love you".  
While he talked, I managed to turn around in his arms and face him.

"Ray... I have loved you for quite sometime now. Friendship was the only closest relationship I thought I could have to you and then, when we weren't talking, I realised just how much I missed you. I love you too".

He smiled and leaned down; capturing my lips with his as he pushed me against the cold tiles.


	8. So This Is Love

Ray placed his hands on the hips of the young woman in front of him and pulled her into him; their hips bouncing off each others.  
A pleased moan passed through Sakura's lips and got mixed into the kiss that they were sharing.

Pulling away, he looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
"Hmmm... What are you planning Ray Kon?".  
A winked at her before pulling her so she was nearly under the shower's head; making her sit on the floor.

Grabbing the coconut shampoo, he squeezed a bit onto his hands before setting the bottle down; gently massaging it into her hair.  
Sakura bit her lip, his fingers were like magic; this made her wonder what they were like at 'other' things.

Once her hair had been washed he pulled her up and captured her lips in another fiery kiss.  
His hands roamed all over her body; taking in each curve and bump.

Reaching for the body wash; he poured some of the sherbet scented liquid into his hands and lathered it up.  
Running his hands over her body again, he left a soapy trail in his wake; paying close attention to her breasts.

Nipping the buds of each between his finger and thumb; he rubbed them, occassionaly pulling on them making her mewl in delight.  
"Ray...".  
Her voice was breathless, passing easily through her lips.

Ray moved his lips to her neck and sucked; nipping every so often as he trailed his hand lower down her body.  
Upon reaching her womanhood he smirked before slipping two fingers into her; pumping them gently.  
"Ohhhh!".

Pulling the shower head off the holder, he ran it over her body and washed his trail away.  
Moving up to her earl he nibbled on it.  
"Let's continue this is the bedroom".

Sakura moaned out in agreement before the shower was cut off and scooped up; being carried into the room.

Placing her onto the bed; Ray climbed on top of her again looking down at the beauty of her.

A low growl passed his throat as she grinded her hips into his; sporting a teasing smirk at the same time.  
"You're just a tease".

His hands gripped her hips causing a moan to pass her lips again.  
He trailed his fingers down her torso and dipped into her navel; coming back out soon after. Her skin developing a nice shine under the water that lay there.  
He trailed kissed down her neck and torso; taking his time to caress her chest, causing moans to sound from the female bleader below him.  
He continued to kiss down until he reached her womanhood.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes had shut again from pleasure.  
Opening her legs slowly, he placed kisses all along her thighs before running his tongue over her entrance.  
A soft moan was heard.  
"Hmmm... You taste nice".  
He slipped his tongue in, swirling it around before bringing his hand down to play with her clit.

All the while Sakura was moaning like crazy.  
"Ray, please don't stop".  
Her breath almost seized when he pushed in deeper to her; his fingers doing whatever he could think of to her clit.

She put her hands down and griped his hair, pushing him in further.  
The feeling just below her navel began to increase tenfold and she began to breath heavily.  
With the speed of both his tongue and fingers reaching the best he could she screamed out; her grip on his hair tightening before loosening up, her walls doing the same as she cummed.

Ray smirked and lapped up all of juices before hovering over her; his eyes taking more of their cat like state.  
When she regained herself, she smirked and flipped them over.  
"My turn now".

The skilfulll lips then made their way up to his neck and latched to it; occupying that space.  
Peering down, she could see he was more proud and ready than before.  
"Tut tut tut. You seem excited Ray".  
A playful glint shone in her eye.

Proceeding; she kissed down his body until she was in line with him.  
She eyed his pride before licking her lips.  
"I'm going to enjoy this".  
She leant forward and placed her lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping her tongue around it and dipping it into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Ray to hiss out a pleased moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"Now now Ray, you need to control yourself".  
Sakura placed her hands on his hips to stop him from moving while she placed all she could in her mouth.  
Her head bobbing up and down after.  
He couldn't help but close his eyes as the pleasure built up in his gut.

Taking her hands off his hips, she moved them down and set each one a duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock she couldn't fit into his mouth, her other playing with his sac.  
Ray's head was spinning from the pleasure.  
"Urghh!".  
She increased her speed.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, his member twitched in her mouth; his own cum filling her mouth.  
Happy with her result, Sakura licked his seed up before sitting up; licking her lips.  
Her desire clouded eyes meeting with Ray's.

Hands found their way her shoulders and pushed her over onto her back.  
"Time for some fun I think".  
Sakura looked at Ray with scarred eyes.

"Ray, please, be gentle".  
He cupped her face before nodding.  
"Of course I will be".  
Placing his lips to her; he gently pushed in and stopped still; waiting for her to adjust to his size.

Ray felt her bite his lip; signalling he could move.  
Pulling slowly out; he wait a few seconds before doing a sudden thrust back into her.  
Sakura let out a surprised moan while arching her back a little.

He pulled back out before pushing back into her.  
"Oh fuck!".  
He watched the scene below him as he thrusted into the woman below him; giving a smirk.

She placed her arms around Ray's neck and pulled him down; capturing his lips in another fiery kiss.  
A short while after, they flipped over and Sakura began to move her hips to a steady but fast rhythm.  
Ray let a growl pass his lips as her reached his hands up; cupping her breasts in his hands before playing with them.

She maoned out and moved her hips faster; his matching her rhythm.  
Before long, the pressure below the navels increased.  
With a few more thrusts, Sakura cried out as she reached her release; her breathing becoming ragged.

He felt her walls clamp hard around his cock before he reached his own sweet release; his seed spilling in her.  
A body lay gently on top of his; breathing trying to become normal again.

"I love you Ray".  
"I love you too Sakura".

They lay there for a few more minutes before she was flipped over.  
"Ready for round two?".  
"You bet".

Ray smirked before capturing Sakura's lips in another kiss; thrusting back into her.

Ying and Yang - two forces that are totally opposite but are made for each other; just like Sakura and Ray.  
Sure, she may have lot the one this that she wanted to keep for someone, but, in losing that, she gained back a lot more.

Sakura finally became free from the chains that bound her; Ray helping her ever step of the way.


End file.
